What I've been waiting for
by Ceellia-19
Summary: It's storming outside and when the woman she has hated for two years suddenly stands in front of her door, Sophie has no choice but to let her in...  SxZ oneshot, so femslash.


**Since I find trying out new things a good thing, I'm starting the first S x Z ever, I hope you'll like it.  
If you think you're not going to like it, just don't read xD  
I rated it M to be safe…  


* * *

**

Sophie and Lok were lying on the red couch in the living room of the Casterwell manor. LeBlanche and Santiago were out, and no way Sophie was going to let this opportunity pass.  
Two years had pass since the team had defeated the Professor, and a lot of things had happened. Zhalia had disappeared. She hadn't even left a note or something like that; she had just disappeared into thin air. They had searched for her but eventually they had to give it up.  
Lok had been sad but convinced that she'd come back one day. Sophie on the other hand, had been furious, and poor Dante had been completely heartbroken. Thankfully Scarlet had been there to comfort him. They got married a few weeks ago.  
With Lok and Sophie's relationship (which had started just six months ago, because Lok had been too shy to admit he liked her earlier) things weren't working out that well.

"Lok, I pulled off my shirt, so it's okay if you touch me!" irritated Sophie broke their kiss.

"Oh yeah, I know, ummm…okay…." he pressed his lips against hers again, and let his one hand caress Sophie's breast, while the other worked its way up under her skirt.

Suddenly a cellphone rang. Lok gently pushed Sophie away.  
"Sorry Sooph, got to take this one, it's my mum…" he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket.  
"Hi mum? What? Gee mum, talking about bad timing…. What was I doing? Oh nothing special…"

Sophie sighted, and put on her shirt again, while Lok was chatting with his mum. For some reason she felt really angry. Lok was eighteen, for god's sake! Why did his mum keep on calling him?

"Yes mum, I will… yeah love you too, bye." Lok glanced to Sophie, who was leaning against the wall with an unhappy face.  
"Ummm Sophie? Is everything all right? Don't you want to continue?"

"I'm having kind of a bad headache Lok, I think you'd better leave…"

"Oh, I understand," he said, with a bit of an empty- headed look on his face. He obviously didn't understand at all, but how could he?  
"Bye Sooph," he grabbed his jacket and left.

_He really doesn't get it, does he… gosh, why can't he be a bit more…_

_No, Lok is a sweet guy, he loves us.  
_  
_And we love him too, but making out with him feels we're like making out with our little brother!_

_But we don't even have a little brother!_

_Well, there ya go!_

Sophie sighted deeply and rubbed her temples, trying to calm down the voices that were arguing in her head. Though she hated to admit it, the passion she had felt in the beginning of her relationship with Lok, had faded. He just didn't turn her on any more, and she started to doubt whether he had ever done that at all.  
Suddenly she felt very alone. She longed to have a friend, somebody with who she could talk about this… But she didn't have any friends. No real friends. Yes, there were a few girls at school she liked, but the contact was very superficial, she would never talk to them about something like this.  
Sophie hugged herself, and stared out the window. It was raining and she could see lightning flashing a few kilometers away. A storm was about to come.

She startled when somebody knocked on the door. Her first thought was that Lok had come back, and even tough that thought didn't really make her happy, she walked towards the door to open it.  
The person she saw standing on the doormat wasn't Lok. No, it was the opposite of Lok; it was Zhalia.

"Zhalia? What the hell are you doing here?" The rage she had felt when Zhalia had disappeared returned, heavier than ever.  
"How dare you! We thought you were kidnapped, or dead or… whatever! And now you just… you just… Argh you're awful!"

"I'm happy to see you too, princess," Zhalia said calmly, and she walked pass Sophie, entering her house.  
"And thank you for your hospitality."

Sophie was absolutely speechless by her brutality. She couldn't do anything but watch how Zhalia pulled off her jacket, and threw it on the ground. She was soaking wet. Her midnight- blue hair was dripping and her shirt was wrapped around her body like a second skin, just like her jeans. But her jeans had always been way too tight, Sophie hadn't forgotten about that. When she realized she was staring, she quickly looked to the ground, very aware of the heat that was burning in her cheeks.

_Calm down Sophie, it's just Zhalia…_

"W- where have you been these past two years?" Sophie asked, in an attempt to break the silence.

Zhalia walked to the couch and sat down. "Everywhere and nowhere."

A wave of irritation came over Sophie. Why this woman always had to be so vague?  
She looked to Zhalia's calm face. She hadn't changed a bit. She still had that icy cat- like hazel eyes and tinted skin color Sophie always had been jealous of. She remembered that one day, when Dante and Zhalia had been sitting and chatting on a bench in the sun. She had been _so_ jealous, that it now seemed silly to her. Of course every man fell for those eyes, even Dante.

"Could you please be a little more specific?" Sophie asked irritated.

Zhalia rolled her eyes. Sophie hated it when she did that. "I had to get away of all this, I needed some time alone to find out who I am, don't you understand?" she looked Sophie straight in the eye and she felt her anger slowly fade.

"Well, I guess I do, actually," Sophie said. "If I could, I would leave right now. Travel around the world, meeting new people, experiencing things I can't even imagine now."

Zhalia smiled. It wasn't a sarcastic smile, but a real one. "Well I _have_ been traveling around the world. I've been to New York, Peru, Egypt, South- Afrika, India, China, Australia and much more. I've met thousandths of different people, some good, some bad, and along the way I've learned who I am, and what I want."

Sophie was on the edge of asking what that thing was, but she was afraid a question like that would be too personal. She sat down next to Zhalia.  
"So, why are you here?"

* * *

Zhalia had been expecting that question, but to be honest, she didn't even know why she had came here herself. She had come back to Italy because she was tired of traveling and missed her friends. Of course could have gone to Dante's house, or Lok's, but instead of that she had chosen Sophie's.

"Just wanted to see how you're doing, two years is a long time…" she studied the girls' features. She had changed a lot, she looked more mature now, more like a woman. With a shock Zhalia realized Sophie really _was _a woman now. Her hair still had that sweet, girly strawberry- blond color, her big eyes were still bright and green, and her porcelain skin was still flawless. It was her body that had changed the most. Her feminine curves were more prominent, and her clothes more… endearing. She had ditched the hideous stockings and stocking, and was wearing white high heels, a purplish skirt and a white blouse with a baby pink, quite low- cut undershirt.

"I'll- I'll get something to drink…" Sophie said, as she jumped up, and walked towards the kitchen.

_Has she seen me looking?  
_Zhalia bit on her lip. A part of her felt somehow a bit embarrassed, but another part enjoyed the thought that she was making Sophie nervous.

A few minutes later Sophie entered the living room again, holding a bottle of white wine and two glasses.

"Sophie, you drink alcohol? What a surprise!"

"Believe me, I really need it now," Sophie mumbled, as she opened the bottle and handed a glass to her.

"Having problems with Lok?" Zhalia asked.

Sophie almost choked in her wine. "How do you know?" she asked, and her face paled.

Zhalia shrugged. "Intuition."

Sophie stared at her glass. "I just don't feel any sparkles any more…"

"What, the sex isn't good?" Zhalia asked.

Sophie blushed. "We haven't had… sex yet, and I don't think it's ever going to happen."

Zhalia remained silent, she didn't really know what to say. Helping others with their relationship problems wasn't exactly her expertise.

"But I've got nobody except him…" Zhalia saw Sophie's eyes filled with tears. She realized she had to say something comforting.

"That's not true, you've got me."

Sophie gave her a weird look that could have a thousandth different meanings.  
"If that's true, you have to promise you won't disappear again!"

_Wow where the hell did that come from?  
_"I promise," Zhalia said, and Sophie smiled.

"Great, I mean, you were my only real friend, I mean a friend that's not a guy, and though I deeply hate you, I've also really missed you…" new tears appeared in Sophie's eyes.

Zhalia suddenly hated herself. She had been selfish by disappearing, she didn't have a clue that Sophie had cared about their friendship this much. Not that Zhalia hadn't missed Sophie too.  
_Maybe I should tell her that….  
_"I missed you too. I missed our daily bickering and your Casterwell 'I know everything better'- attitude," Zhalia said, and she smiled.

Sophie smiled as well.  
"Well, I _do_ know everything better."

Zhalia laughed. "You wish princess!"

* * *

Sophie had rarely heard Zhalia laugh before. It was a beautiful sound and it made her smile. Zhalia took another sip from her wine and licked her lips. She had always found her lips beautiful. They looked so red, full and soft. So kissable.

_What the hell are we thinking?_

_We're thinking about how it would be like to kiss Zhalia…_

_Stop thinking that, it doesn't make any sense, we hate Zhalia, we love Lok, we love guys!_

_I wonder what she would taste like…_

"Sophie?" Zhalia's velvet voice woke her up from her inner discussion.

When Sophie realized how close their faces were, she recoiled a little bit.  
"Sorry, I think I was lost in a daydream or something like that…" she mumbled, as she felt her cheeks burn again.

_Stupid cheeks! Stop burning! _

"Is it okay if you use your shower? I kind of smell like rain," Zhalia asked, with nervous smile.

Sophie nodded. Her mouth felt dry. Zhalia stood up and walked towards the stairs. As soon as she was gone Sophie ran to kitchen, and threw cold water in her face. It didn't help; it still felt like fire was running through her veins.  
Suddenly she realized Zhalia had to stay somewhere tonight. She glanced outside, it was still storming.

_Santiago and LeBlanche won't be back before tomorrow morning…_

_Is that a good thing or a bad thing?_

_Why are we even wondering whether it's a good thing or a bad thing?_

"It's no big deal Sophie," she said to herself. "Zhalia can stay here tonight, we have plenty of guest rooms."

Sophie had made up her mind, and climbed the stairs. She walked towards the bathroom door and knocked.  
"Zhalia, if you want, you can stay here tonight."

"Really? Thanks Sophie," Zhalia's voice said. She could hear water streaming and tried her best not think about what was happening behind that door.  
Sophie walked towards the nearest guest room, and opened the door. She needed to have some kind of distraction, something to prevent her mind from thinking… weird things, so she started changing the sheets of the bed.

* * *

Zhalia enjoyed the feeling of the hot water on her skin. She saw a dozen of bottles and flacons standing on the bathroom shelf. She grabbed one randomly.  
_Strawberry sugar splash  
_Zhalia smiled, this one was definitely Sophie's. She opened it and smelled. It had a sweet and strawberry- like scent, but it smelled nice. It was not too sweet, and very playful and fruity.

_Like Sophie… _

She hated to admit it, but she was really happy she had chosen to visit her. She was actually enjoying her company, though there was something about her that made slightly her nervous. She had this weird, tickling feeling in her stomach, something hadn't felt before. At least, not in the company of Sophie. She had felt it before with some men, and some women.

_But this is Sophie, the little Casterwell- princess…_

_Who is not so little any more…_

An image crossed her mind; Sophie walked in, and joined her in the shower.

_No, no, no, no, no, no. Stop right now._

_Yes, indeed, this is not healthy, Santiago will kill us._

_Slowly. Very, very slowly._

Zhalia turned off the shower, and stepped out of it. The cool air made her body shiver, but that was a good thing. She needed to cool down.  
After a few minutes she grabbed a towel. Just like all Sophie's towels it was big, fluffy and made of some expensive material. She wrapped it around her body, and opened the door. She had seen some underwear, shirts and jogging pants in the guest room closet. She didn't really feel like wearing her soaked dirty jeans again.  
She saw the door of the guest room was half- opened, and walked inside, to find Sophie sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh my god!" Sophie jumped up and her cheeks flushed.  
"Sorry, I- I have changed the s- sheets…"

"No umm, I should have knocked, i- i- it's my fault," Zhalia said, with a slightly trembling voice. Her heart was pounding like hell, and she felt blood flowing to places it really shouldn't be flowing to.

* * *

Sophie didn't want to, but she couldn't help but stare at Zhalia. Her hair was dripping and her caramel skin looked soft and moist. A little drop of water ran down her neck to the spot in between her full breasts. The white towel that was tightly wrapped around her was just long enough to for Sophie not to be able to _sneak a peek. _And Sophie found it very disturbing how disappointed she felt about that.

"You, ummm, you were looking for some clothes?" Sophie asked, and she walked the closet, without waiting for the answer. She blindly grabbed some clothes, walked towards Zhalia, and gave them to her, while avoiding eye contact.

"Thanks," Zhalia said. Her warm breath caressed Sophie face, making a warm shiver run down her spine.  
Sophie knew she had to walk away now, but she couldn't, she was paralyzed. Her body was made of liquid and all she could do was look into Zhalia's eyes, and drown.  
She didn't know how it happened, but she suddenly felt Zhalia's lips brushing hers. Sophie responded immediately. Her fingers tangled into Zhalia's wet hair as she hungrily kissed her perfect lips. Zhalia kissed back with the same passion, sucking and softly biting Sophie's lower lip. Zhalia's kissed were just like she; intense, dangerous and mind-blowing.

All Sophie's fears and hesitations disappeared, because it felt so _so _good.  
Zhalia pushed Sophie down on the bed, and she slipped her tongue deeply in her throat. Sophie's hands caressed Zhalia's upper legs, and she felt how the towel slipped down more and more. Suddenly she was very aware of the fact Zhalia was naked without it.  
Zhalia broke the kiss. She removed the towel completely and started unbuttoning Sophie's shirt. Sophie was lying underneath her, with her hips between her legs, and gasped at the seeing of Zhalia's body in all its glory. To her, perfection just got a new definition.

Suddenly everything fell into place. _This_ was why it wasn't working with Lok, _this_ was why she had been so jealous of Dante and Zhalia. Not because of Dante, but because of Zhalia. How could she have been so blind for so long? Of course she was in love with Zhalia. Just one kiss of her made her body go crazy, and now she wanted it all.

Sophie grabbed Zhalia's shoulders, pushed her down on the bed, and moved herself on top of her. In one smooth motion she pulled off her own shirt and bra, before she started kissing Zhalia's neck. Zhalia moaned, it sounded so sexy that Sophie started moaning herself. She licked and sucked every delicious square centimeter of skin on her upper body, while Zhalia's hands caressed first her breasts, then her ass underneath her skirt, whereupon she started playing with the edge of her panties.  
A little high cry escaped Sophie's throat when Zhalia's soft fingers touched the pounding spot between her legs through her panties.  
"Oh god, please, Zhalia…" she couldn't control herself any more.

"Are you ready for this princess?" Zhalia asked playfully, her lips swollen of the kissing and her eyes twinkling hungrily.

"I think I've been waiting for this my whole life…" Sophie whispered with a low voice.

* * *

**So that was it… If you liked it, please let me know by clicking on that sweet little blue review- button (A)**


End file.
